See things my way
by b3l3n
Summary: Troy is considered a freak for one reason, he can see things that no one else can. He can see ghosts! No one believes him except for one person, Gabriella. Their lives are dull without each other. But there's always a twist in everyone's stories.. ONESHOT


**This is a oneshot guys and I hope you'll like it:)**

----------------------------------------------

Troy was considered as a freak. He had a nerd for a best friend and was ignored by everyone. But that wasn't really the reason why people rejected him. He saw things. Things that no one else could see. He tried explaining what he could see to his parents and even his closest friends but none of them would listen to him… except for one.

-

"So Troy, do you want to have dinner outside or we'll just cook something in your place?" Gabriella, his best friend, asked casually.

"I rather stay at home. I really don't want to go out." Troy admitted softly and Gabriella nodded, understanding.

"Sure. That's no problem." She smiled as he smiled back at her. They were currently walking home from the park since they had nothing else to do. It was summer and both Troy's parents and Gabriella's mom was away on business. They were rarely home leaving both teenagers to hang out.

------------------------------------------------

"Troy, can I ask you something?" Gabriella called out from the kitchen.

"What is it?" Troy responded, keeping his eyes on the book that he was reading. He don't really like reading books, only the ones that interested him.

"Why am I the one preparing _our_ food at _your _house?" Gabriella asked as Troy looked up and smiled at her.

"Because you're my best friend!" Troy reasoned as Gabriella rolled her eyes at him.

"Besides, you're only preparing mac n' cheese. Its not that difficult. Nothing a smarty-pants like you can't handle." Troy shrugged.

"Shut up. What are you reading anyway? As far as I know, you don't read." Gabriella said as she walked over to him with his plate of food.

"Ghost stories." Troy answered and put the book down, stuffing his mouth with food.

"Oh the irony." Gabriella teased as Troy turned on the TV and switched the channel to a basketball game.

"Very funny." He said with a playful glare. He never really like it when people teased him about stuff that he could see but with Gabriella, everything was fine with him.

"Troy what do you really see? You never actually told me how they look like or anything." Gabriella asked, keeping her eyes away from Troy so he won't feel uncomfortable.

"They're not like the ghosts in movies and books. Sometimes, I can't even tell if they're dead or alive. They're not see through or anything. They're just normal people walking around but they're just… dead. I don't really talk to them much because I don't want to bother them. Sometimes, they don't even know they're dead." Troy shrugged as Gabriella just nodded.

"Can they hurt you?" Gabriella asked seriously as she finally looked at him with a concern frown. He didn't want to answer that particular question because he knew Gabriella would worry about him.

"No." Troy lied but he perfectly knew Gabriella didn't buy it.

"What?!!! They can hurt you!!!??" Gabriella exclaimed, wide eyed.

"Relax Gabs. They only turn harsh when they find out they're dead. Some people know already and they're just saying their final farewells or just doing their final deed or something. They don't have anything against me so they have no reason to hurt me." Troy explained quickly.

"Oh ok… but I still wouldn't bet on it." Gabriella mumbled. She didn't want anything happened to Troy. She loved him more than she should love a best friend.

"When do you normally see them Troy? Do they show themselves to you?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Yeah… they do… I always see them but they usually just come close to me one at a time. Besides, they can also see each other because they're ghosts... They just don't know it so practically, they think that they are still alive." Troy explained. He was used to everything that had happened in his life. He was used to dead people crying their hearts out because they found out that they were dead and he was also used to being friends with them and comforting them. He wasn't at all scared.

"Have you seen any ghost lately?" Gabriella asked as she felt goose bumps on her arms.

"Not really. Not since the day we had that accident." Troy answered with his head down.

"Hey don't think about that anymore. We're both fine and besides, that happened 2 months ago. Let's just enjoy our summer together ok? It will end soon." Gabriella said with a soft smile.

"I think I know why you haven't seen any ghost lately. Because I'm with you every single day since the accident." Gabriella giggled.

**Flashback**

"_Troy you know my mom's gonna kill me!! I told her I'll be home before 7pm so we can have dinner together. If she tell me off I'm gonna blame you." Gabriella exclaimed as Troy and her sprinted to Gabriella's house. Troy took her to the park that afternoon and both of them fell asleep underneath a huge tree. They woke up and found that the time was already 7:05pm.  
"Relax. Your mom wouldn't kill you if you're only late for less than 10 minutes." Troy said as Gabriella ran faster and overtook him. She glanced back and glared at him. She didn't know she was crossing the roads._

"_GABI, WATCH OUT!!" Troy yelled as he jumped and wrapped his arms protectively around Gabriella before the speeding van hit both of their bodies._

_-_

_The two of them ended up in hospital. Troy hit his head pretty badly and was unconscious for exactly 2 weeks. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Gabriella with a broken leg and bandage around her head._

"_You're awake! Finally!" Gabriella exclaimed happily as she wrapped her arms around Troy._

"_My head still hurts a little." Troy informed her with a weak smile._

"_Well you've been unconscious for 2 weeks." Gabriella said as Troy's mouth dropped._

"_2 weeks? That long?" He exclaimed and Gabriella nodded in response._

"_Where are my parents?" He asked._

"_They're outside talking to the doctor. I think they're pretty upset with me because they wouldn't talk to me. I don't blame them. It was my fault. You shouldn't have tried to save." Gabriella said sadly and Troy shook his head. He reached for her hand and rubbed his thumb on her soft skin._

"_I would jump a thousand bullet for you Gabi." Troy said determinedly._

"_You still didn't deserve to be hurt because of my stupidity." Gabriella said stubbornly with a small frown._

"_Anyway, where's your mom?" Troy questioned._

"_I don't know. Back to work again I guess. She was here for the first few days. I don't really care. I'm used to my mom always away." Gabriella said with a shrug. _

**End of Flashback.**

"I think my parent were a little bit upset with you that time. They really didn't say a word to you huh? Even until now." Troy said with a visible frown. He would love for his parents and Gabriella to get along again.

"One day we'll get along. At least they still lets me in at your house." Gabriella giggled softly. She didn't care anymore if the whole world hated her as long as she had Troy with her.

"Hopefully… I think they're a little upset with me as well.. and a little creeped out too." Troy admitted for the first time.

"Creeped out? What do you mean?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"You see, in the hospital, there was a nurse and a doctor working there but they didn't know they were dead. I didn't know too so typically, I talked to them normally." Troy said but Gabriella surprisingly didn't quite get it.

"How did your parents come into the picture?" Gabriella asked confusedly.

"They probably caught me talking to one of them. My mom asked me one day who I was talking to. That's when everything fit in. So basically, my own parents are kinda creeped out. I don't blame them though. At least I can still tell that they love me." Troy smiled like a child.

"At least your parents still talk to you. My mom's hardly ever home." Gabriella sighed sadly.  
"Hey, you still got me. How about you sleep over again tonight? Give me company?" Troy asked hopefully as Gabriella nodded willingly.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day, Troy woke up and saw Gabriella sleeping next to him. He stared at her for a moment and just took in the pleasure of looking at her. Suddenly, he smelt something delicious.

"_Ohh.. mom's probably preparing breakfast." _Troy thought happily as he jogged quietly down the stairs, being careful not to wake up Gabriella.

"Good morning mom!" Troy greeted as he gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess you smelled the bacon." Laura Bolton smiled softly at his son. Troy nodded and looked down at the delicious food and suddenly frowned.

"Mom, why did you cook so little bacon? That's only for one person." Troy said as he looked at his mother.

"What are you talking about Troy?" Laura asked his son with confusion in her eyes.

"You didn't cook anything for Gabi." Troy frowned as Laura tensed up at the mention of Gabriella. She sighed and put the plate down. How she wished Jack was home at the moment.

"Troy you gotta stop talking about Gabi. It will only make it hard for me and your father, especially for you." Laura sighed.

"Mom, are you still upset about the accident?" Troy questioned.

"Of course I'm still upset about the accident Troy! Rita **(Gabi's mom)** is really upset as well. She is still not over it!" Laura exclaimed.

"But that was 2 months ago! Everything's fine now." Troy said.

"Troy its just that… since the accident you started talking to someone that isn't there. I'm confused." Laura confessed.

"Mom I've been telling you from the beginning that I can see dead people but you never believed me! Yeah you caught me talking to a dead doctor and nurse at the hospital but I can't do anything about it. You don't understand…" Troy trailed off.

"Troy, maybe you should go to a councillor. The accident really affected you." Laura said, refusing to believe her son.

"How come nobody believes me?!! The only person that understands me is Gabriela!" Troy shouted as he sprinted upstairs with a frown on his face.

-

Laura slammed the spoon down and put her hands on her temple, rubbing it softly. Tears rolled down her cheeks as frustration and sympathy filled her up.

--------------------------------------------------

Troy and Gabriella decided to take a walk down the street and just have some ice cream. Troy wanted to relieve all his anger and frustration and being with Gabriella really helped him.

"Ohhh there's the ice cream parlour! I can't wait to eat ice cream!! Its so hot today!" Troy exclaimed like a little kid as he sped up to his destination.

"_Why does he have to be so cute and hot??" _Gabriella thought and paused, staring at Troy as he chose his flavours carefully. She was a good 4 metres away from him when Chad and Zeke approached him. She stayed where she was and just watched the boys interact.

-

"Troy! I haven't seen you for so long." Chad exclaimed.

"Oh hi guys!" Troy greeted. Silence filled the air.

"How are you holding up?" Zeke suddenly asked seriously.

"I'm good. The accident happened 2 months ago so you guys don't need to worry." Troy reassured them.

"How come we haven't seen you in a while?" Chad questioned.

"Oh I've been hanging out with Gabi." Troy answered and the other two boys sighed.

"Gabi… you and Troy hanging is---" Zeke started but was cut off by Troy. He knew what his two friends were on about.

"Why is everyone seems to be against Gabi?! She's your friend too!! Its not like she asked me to jump and save her! I volunteered and so what if I busted my head and had you all worried. It wasn't her fault." Troy exclaimed, now getting angry at how everyone close to him is acting. The boys just shook their heads with confusion.

"Troy we just want you to be safe and happy." Chad said sincerely.

"I am safe and happy!" Troy exclaimed one last time before he stormed off.

----------------------------------------------------

Troy dragged Gabriella back to his empty house.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" Gabriella asked concerned as Troy slammed the door shut.

"Chad and Zeke! They're also upset with you!! I think because I tried to save you and almost got myself killed. At first, they called you mean names but they stopped so I forgave them. But now, they don't want me hanging out with you. What's wrong with everyone?!!" Troy exploded and Gabriella sighed.

"No Troy. Maybe the real question is 'what's wrong with me?'. I'm such a nerd and no one likes me." Gabriella said sadly.

"Gabi, they think of me as a freak. That's worse that being called a nerd but you know what, I don't care." Troy said as Gabriella turned to face him.

"Why won't you care, Troy?!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Because I don't care about anyone else or anything else but you." Troy slipped as Gabriella stared at him with a shock expression.

"W—what?" Gabriella stuttered.

"_Might as well tell her the truth." _Troy thought with a sigh.

"Gabi I know that we've only been best friends for a little less than a year and people didn't really think we're compatible but Gabi… I love you… more than anything. I would walk hell and back to protect you. Just to keep you, I would do anything because Gabi… you're the most important thing in my life." Troy explained as Gabriella just continued to stare at him without saying a word.

-

Troy closed his eyes for he knew he ruined everything. But before he could utter a word, a pair of soft cold lips crashed onto his but immediately warmed up when it touched his skin. It took him a moment to register what was happening before he kissed back.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella said after they pulled away. Troy rested his forehead on hers and smiled like there was no tomorrow.

"Gabi, will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered softly.

"Yes Troy. I would love to be your girlfriend." Gabriella giggled as their lips met once more.

-----------------------------------------------------

Couple of days have past and everything was going great for Troy. Troy woke up and found Gabriella's sleeping face next to his once again.

"I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you." Troy whispered and Gabriella smiled in her dreams.

-

Troy got up when he heard people come through the front door. He went down the stairs and stared at his parents and friends.

"What are you guys doing here so early in the morning?" Troy questioned the gloomy faces of his close ones.

"Troy we need to talk to you about something really important." Jack said bravely as he lead the people in the living room.

"What's going on guys?" Troy asked desperately.

"Troy, we finally figured out what's happening between you and… Gabriella." Laura started…

----------------------------------------------------

Gabriella woke up and was surprised to find an empty space beside her.

"_Where's Troy?" _Gabriella thought as she went down the stairs to find the whole house empty. But suddenly, she heard a noise.

"_Is that… someone crying?" _Gabriella thought as she followed the weeping sound. It lead her to the lounge room and was very surprised to find Troy on the couch hugging his knees and bawling his heart out.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as she rushed over to them. Troy looked up with a look of agonising pain and regret in his eyes. He quickly stood up when his eyes met hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked softly.

"You're real Gabi.. you're real.. you're real… you have to be…" Troy kept repeating as more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Troy what's going on?" Gabriella asked, clearly confused at what Troy was mumbling about.

"Wh—why—why do—es it have to—be y—you??" Troy managed to get out through sobs.

"Troy you're scaring me! What's going on? What's happening!!" Gabriella demanded desperately.

"It should've been me Gabs… it should be me!!" Troy cried out as his whole world continued to fall apart.

"It should be you that what??" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"It should be me that's lying in that grave." Troy cried as he pulled her back in his arms. Gabriella was just dumbfounded and wasn't sure what Troy meant but she had a feeling.

"W—wh-what a—are you—sa—ying?" Gabriella choked out as tears began to fall.

"I lost you Gabi." Troy whimpered in pain.

----------------------------------------------------

_**An hour before…**_

"Troy, we finally figured out what's happening between you and… Gabriella." Laura started as Troy's eyes narrowed but he continued to stay quiet and listen.

"Troy you said you can see.. ghosts.. right?" Jack started carefully.

"Why do you ask?" Troy asked getting suspicious.

"Just answer us Troy." Zeke said softly.

"Yes I can! But no one believes me except Gabi!" Troy said.

"When is the last time you saw Gabi?" Chad asked, afraid of Troy's answer.

"This morning. She's upstairs right now. She's sleeping over 'cause her mom's away on business." Troy answered as everyone bit their lips, trying not to cry. Troy eyed them, confusion filled his mind.

"Why do you guys ask?" Troy questioned.

"Now we finally believe that you see ghosts." Zeke said sympathetically.

"Look guys, you're jumping from one topic to another. First you're talking about ghosts then Gabriella then ghosts again. Why are you talking about two completely different topis? And why do you guys suddenly believe me now?" Troy asked curiously.

"Because Gabriella and ghosts fall into the same category… Troy you're seeing things your way." Jack stated as Troy's whole body froze. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion then suddenly, it clicked.

"Wh—what are y—you saying?" Troy said, his heartbeat racing and tears forming in his eyes.

"Gabriella is dead Troy. She died in the hospital 2 months ago." Laura informed her son as tears began to fall in everyone faces except for Troy who held them in and refused to believe what they were saying.

"No.. no.. you guys are lying.. its not true. Gabriela is sleeping upstairs!! She can't be dead!! Everything is going great. I asked her to be my girlfriend just a few days ago and she said yes…" Troy said as he finally let the tears fall.

"H—how come I didn't kn---know about it?" Troy asked.

"Because you were unconscious when we had the funeral and Gabriella's body was buried. We all assumed that someone told you already and we thought that you were just refusing to move on by saying that Gabriella is still around." Jack said as he walked over to his son. Troy shook his head and grabbed his father by the collar.

"That is not true!! Dad tell me you're lying. I'll do anything just tell me you're lying…" Troy cried as his father wrapped his arms around his weeping son.

---------------------------------------------------

_**Present Time**_

"W—wh—what?" Gabriella sobbed as Troy bit his lip.

"I didn't know too Gabs… its not fair." Troy said as he continued to hug her.

"Bu—but I was in the hospital with you… I mean, the doctor and the nurse took care of me wounds and my leg…" Gabriella explained as Troy sighed.

"They were the ones I was talking to you about Gabi… I told you they didn't know they were dead and that's why they continued to cure you and help you with your wounds. I had no idea Gabs…" Troy cried out.

"Bu—but my mom.." Gabriella said, still trying to deny the truth.

"You said she visited for a few days then afterwards, she stopped visiting. Gabi.. she stopped visiting because there was no one to visit anymore. She never talked to you because she can't see you. She's always away on business because losing you hurt her so bad…" Troy said.

"My parents and my friends weren't upset with you. They were upset because we lost you. I was seeing things my way Gabs. " Troy continued but the words didn't roll smoothly down his tongue.

"I—I'm dead?..." Gabriella finally accepted as she wrapped her arms tightly around Troy's. Not wanting to ever let go.

"I love you so much Gabi… you didn't deserve this.." Troy choked out in pain.

-

Suddenly, the door opened and 7 shell-shocked faces were revealed. There stood Mrs Montez, Laura, Jack, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke staring right at Gabriella.

"G—Gabi?" Mrs Montez sobbed as her eyes landed on her daughter. The daughter she missed so much. Gabriella turned to Troy with puzzlement in her eyes.

"Tr—Troy… what are th—the signs that ghosts are le—leaving?" Gabriella asked as Troy closed his eyes, the feeling in his heart unbearable.

"When they can finally see their love ones and be able to say final goodbye." Troy's voice cracked at the last word. Gabriella had more tears pouring down. Everyone rushed to Gabriella and hugged her, not believing what they were seeing.  
"My Gabriella… its really you." Mrs Montez cried.

-

When everyone calmed down and had their final farewells, they left Troy and Gabriella alone.

"Troy?" Gabriella said softly, trying to stop the tears that she desperately held back.

"Its just not fair Gabi. I thought I saved you. I thought we can finally be together." Troy said, turning to Gabriella with a look in his eyes that pained Gabriella.

"We'll see each other again Troy. I'll wait for you." Gabriella said as she sat next to Troy and intertwined their fingers.

"But I love you so much Gabi… I don't know what I'm gonna do anymore once you're gone." Troy admitted as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I love you too Troy but you gotta move on. I'll be watching you so be a good boy." Gabriella said, trying to joke around but Troy stayed neutral. Gabriella couldn't hold it and let the tears fall again. She sobbed loudly on Troy's shoulder.

"I'm scared Troy." Gabriella finally confessed as Troy pulled her closer.

"Don't be because I'm always gonna be here for you. I'll never let go Gabi. Please wait for me. Don't trade me for a good boy up there in heaven. I'll miss you." Troy said, not wanting his final goodbye to be all sorrow.

"You're the only one for me Troy. I'll wait for you. I love you so much." Gabriella said softly.

"I love you too Gabi." Troy said as they kissed one last time before Gabriella's body disappeared.

"I love you too…" Troy whispered and stared at sunset out his window.

-----------------------------------------------------

Very sad!!! I cried when I was writing this… sorry if I made you guys cry too… Did you expect that Gabi was a ghost? I hope you like this story. It just came to mind and I wanted to write it so badly. Please review.


End file.
